Cuentos a la hetaliana
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Conjunto de diferentes cuentos infantiles pero con los personajes de Hetalia. Primera historia, el principe conejo  ruspru


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Todos los de Hetalia.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Basados en diferentes cuentos infantiles (pero en sus versiones originales, no los de Disney).

Primer cuento: Basado en la princesa conejo (origen ruso).

Pareja: Ruspru.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El príncipe conejo**

Las mañanas de Canadá le resultaban agradables; aunque un poco frías. México bostezó perezoso. Esperaba que las puertas del elevador se abrieran para poder ir al restaurante del hotel y desayunar algo antes de la reunión.

—José se levantó temprano, da —el latino dio un sobresaltó. Miró al responsable; Rusia le sonreía.

—Buenos días Iván, ¿dormiste bien? —el aludido asintió con la cabeza. —Chido, yo también dormí de a poca madre.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambos ingresaron sin pronunciar palabra nuevamente. En cierta forma era incomodó. Después de todo, ambos fueron pareja pero no terminaron del todo bien.

—¿Y cómo andas con el Gilbo? —la incomodidad del momento había podido más que el latino. A Rusia le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, aún así sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Otro silencio se hizo presente pero un extraño estruendo y una sacudida rompió con la incómoda tensión. Las luces parpadearon amenazando con apagarse.

—En la madre… —murmuró México apretando todos los botones con la esperanza de que alguno hiciera funcionar el elevador, pero nada. Comenzó a hiperventilarse; aún los horribles recuerdos del terremoto del 85, lo atormentaban. Pasarse dos días bajo los escombros no fue nada agradable. —¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡¿No me oyen? ¡Abran esta maldita puerta!

—Cálmate José —le pidió Iván acercándose a él para tranquilizarlo.

—¡¿Que me calme? ¿Qué me calme? Vete a joder a tu abuela. ¡Yo quiero salir de esta trampa!

Era frustrante ver al mexicano en tal estado de desesperación. Rusia se acercó a él y lo abrazó para calmarlo; al principio le resultó difícil, pero lentamente lo fue logrando. Ahora los dos descansaban en el suelo, uno en los brazos del otro.

—¿A México le gustaría escuchar una historia de mi casa mientras el elevador vuelva a funcionar? —José asintió con la cabeza, era mejor ocupar la mente en cualquier otra cosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había una vez un rey que tenía tres hijos, cuando todos fueron mayores, los llamo y les dijo:

—Mis queridos hijos, quisiera que cada uno de ustedes se casara. Deseo tener nietos que endulcen mi vejez.

—¿Casarnos? —preguntó el primero de los príncipes; Antonio.

—¿Y privar a los demás de mi amour? —cuestiono el segundo, Francis.

—¡Basta!, se hará lo que les he ordenado. Cada uno tomará una flecha —les explicó el rey enojado—. Saldrán al campo y dispararán. Allí donde caiga la flecha, encontrarán su suerte.

Los hijos hicieron una profunda reverencia ante el rey, tomaron cada uno una flecha, salieron al campo, tensaron sus arcos y dispararon.

La flecha del príncipe Antonio, el hermano mayor, cayó en la mansión de un noble, cuyo hijo la encontró.

La flecha del príncipe Francis, el segundo hermano, cayó en el patio de un rico mercader y la recogió uno de sus hijos.

La flecha del hermano menor, el príncipe Iván, ascendió muy alto y se perdió de vista. El joven fue a buscarla y, luego de andar y andar sin descanso, llegó a un bosque. Allí, sobre una cama de flores, había un conejo blanco y a su lado estaba la flecha.

—Conejo —pidió el príncipe—. Devuélvele la flecha a Iván, da.

El animalito lo miró con superioridad; se levantó en sus patas traseras y se apoyó en la flecha.

—Esta cosa casi atraviesa mi awesome cuerpo, tendrás que darme algo a cambio, kesese— respondió el conejo. Iván lo miró con una sonrisa infantil pero con un aura oscura que parecía no afectar al pequeño animal.

—¿Y qué quiere el señor conejo?

—¿Eres un príncipe, verdad? —Iván asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. El conejo adoptó una pose meditabunda antes de contestar.

—Deberás casarte conmigo. Siéntete afortunado de poder estar con alguien tan sensacional como yo, kesesese.

El príncipe Iván quiso tomar su flecha y enterrarla en el corazón del conejo, pero algo en ése pequeño animalito le hizo cambiar de opinión; como si comprendiera que no había otra opción. Tomó a l conejo, guardó su flecha y volvió al palacio del rey.

Al día siguiente se celebraron las tres bodas: la del príncipe Antonio con el hijo del noble, la del príncipe Francis con el hijo del mercader y la del príncipe Iván con el conejo.

Poco después, el rey hizo llamar a los príncipes y les dijo:

—Quisiera conocer las habilidades de sus esposos. Para mañana, cada una debe hacerme una camisa.

Los hijos se inclinaron ante el rey y fueron a transmitir la orden.

El príncipe Iván llegó a sus habitaciones muy acongojado. El conejo, que descansaba en una almohada comiendo zanahorias, miró al príncipe.

—¿Por qué estás tan cabizbajo, narizotas? —le preguntó pues aún con la sonrisa que Iván tenía, el conejo le conocía bien y estaba seguro que algo lo atormentaba —. Sé que es muy difícil vivir al lado de alguien tan asombroso como yo y no poder alcanzarme, pero no es para que te pongas así

—El padre de Iván ha ordenado que el señor conejo le haga una camisa para mañana, da.

—¿Por eso haces tanto escándalo? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. —Nimiedades. Acuéstate y duerme tranquilo, que mañana será otro día.

Cuando el príncipe Iván se durmió, el conejo saltó hasta una de las torres del palacio, se despojó de su piel y se convirtió en Gilbert el príncipe de los bosques. Era tan hermoso que ni en los cuentos había otra igual. Tenía los cabellos de luna y ojos de rubí.

Gilbert aplaudió tres veces y llamó:

—¡Madrinas, nodrizas mías, el descanso a terminado! Para mañana por la mañana debo tener una camisa, tan asombrosa como la que usa mi padre, para entregar al rey.

Muy temprano, cuando el príncipe Iván se despertó, el conejo estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre su mullida almohada. En la mesa había una camisa envuelta en fino lienzo.

Lleno de alegría, el príncipe Iván fue a ver a su padre. El rey recibió los regalos de los tres hermanos.

El príncipe Antonio desenvolvió la camisa que traía. Una camisa sencilla de manga larga y cuello redondo muy mal hecha; cuando el rey la vio, dijo:

—Esta camisa no es digna de un rey.

Luego desenvolvió la camisa el príncipe Francis, ésta era demasiado larga, tanto que más que camisa era como un camisón. El rey la vio y dijo:

—Esta camisa sólo sirve para ir al baño.

Llegó entonces el turno del príncipe Iván. La camisa que mostró al rey era una prenda de seda con bellos bordados en oro y plata.

—¡Esta camisa es para lucirla en las fiestas! –exclamó el rey al verla. Los hermanos mayores se alejaron murmurando:

—Debemos tener cuidado con la pareja de Iván. No es un conejo sino un brujo.

Unos días más tarde, el rey volvió a llamar a sus hijos y les pidió:

—Quiero que para mañana sus esposos me horneen un pan. Me gustaría saber cuál de ellos cocina mejor.

El príncipe Iván regresó a sus habitaciones. Al ver su cara aquella sonrisa infantil que le indicaba a Gilbert su tristeza, el conejo le preguntó:

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—El rey ha ordenado que le hornees un pan para mañana.

—¿Es te tu padre no tiene nada mejor que hacer que estar molestando a mi sensacional persona? —preguntó de mala gana, se cruzó de brazos—. Como sea. Acuéstate y duerme tranquilo, que mañana será otro día.

Mientras tanto, los esposos de los hermanos mayores se burlaban del conejo y anticipaban que no podría cumplir la orden del rey. Sin embargo, enviaron a una vieja criada para que la espiase y les contara cómo horneaba el pan.

El conejo era muy perspicaz y se dio cuenta de que lo estaban espiando. Por eso, preparó la masa y la echó por un agujero que había en lo alto del horno.

La criada corrió a contar lo que había visto y los esposos de los príncipes hicieron exactamente lo que había hecho el conejo.

Un rato después, el conejo saltó hasta la torre del palacio, se convirtió en Gilbert el príncipe de los bosques y aplaudió tres veces:

—¡Madrinas, nodrizas mías, despierten que el descanso a terminado! Para mañana por la mañana debo tener un pan esponjoso y blanco, tan asombroso como el que comía en casa de mi padre.

Cuando el príncipe Iván se despertó, el pan ya estaba sobre la mesa. Era una hogaza bordeada con arabescos y coronada por una ciudad con sus murallas formando un águila con las alas abiertas y de dos cabezas.

El príncipe Iván envolvió cuidadosamente el pan y se lo llevó a su padre.

El rey puso cara de disgusto al ver los panes que traían los hermanos mayores. Sus esposos habían vertido la masa en el lugar incorrecto del horno y el pan había quedado requemado y duro. El rey ordenó que se lo dieran a los cerdos, aunque dudaba que las pobres bestias pudieran comerlo; tal vez servirían mejor para atrancar la puerta.

Cuando el príncipe Iván le entregó su pan, el rey quedó tan asombrado que exclamó:

—¡Este pan es para comerlo en las fiestas!

Al día siguiente el rey decidió celebrar un banquete en el palacio. Los tres príncipes debían asistir con sus esposos.

Una vez más el príncipe Iván regresó preocupado a sus habitaciones. El conejo interrumpió su comida y le preguntó:

—¿Y ahora que te pasa? ¿Acaso te golpeaste la nariz con la puerta?

—El padre de Iván ha ordenado que vaya Gilbert al banquete. ¿Gilbert cree que puedo mostrarlo a los invitados?

—Sé que soy demasiado sensacional para una fiestecita como esa —le respondió el conejo. Hizo una larga pausa antes de hablar nuevamente, esta vez con seriedad —. Ve solo al banquete y yo te seguiré. Cuando oigas retumbar un trueno, no te asustes. Si alguien te pregunta algo, le dirás: "Es mi esposo conejo que viene en una cajita".

Así lo hizo el príncipe. Al verlo llegar solo, sus hermanos, cuyos esposos lucían hermosos trajes y tocados elegantes, se burlaron de él.

—¿Por qué no ha venido tu consorte? Podrías haberlo traído envuelto en un pañuelo –dijo el príncipe Antonio.

—¡Para encontrar una belleza semejante habrás tenido que recorrer todos los bosques! –agregó el príncipe Francis. Iván tan solo sonreía a las burlas de sus hermanos, lo que provocó que ambos lo dejaran tranquilo cuando éste comenzó a murmurar: "kolkolkol".

El rey, sus hijos, los esposos y los invitados se ubicaron en las engalanadas mesas y dio comienzo el banquete. De pronto, el sonido de un trueno estremeció a todos. El príncipe Iván los tranquilizó:

—No teman, queridos invitados, es el esposo conejo de Iván que viene en una cajita, da.

Los invitados quisieron reírse pero el miedo que les infundía el menor de los príncipes era más grande y permanecieron callados, no así los esposos de los hermanos de Iván.

—¿Tu esposo conejo? —se burlo Romano, el consorte de Antonio.

—Seguramente entrará como el plato principal —comentó Arthur, el cónyuge de Francis. —Me encanta del conejo asado.

Sin embargo, sus burlas se vieron interrumpidas abruptamente. Ante la puerta del palacio real se detuvo un magnifico carruaje tirado por seis caballos blancos. De su interior descendió Gilbert el príncipe de los bosques, vestido con un traje color de noche contrastando con su piel nívea y sus cabellos de luna. Estaba tan elegante y hermoso que no parecía ser de este mundo. El príncipe Iván se acercó a él como hipnotizado; le ofreció su brazo y juntos se dirigieron a ocupar su sitio en la mesa.

La comida transcurrió entre alegres bromas y exclamaciones de admiración por la belleza del consorte del príncipe Iván. Gilbert bebió un sorbo de vino de su copa y echó el resto del contenido en su manga izquierda. Luego se sirvió un ala de cisne, comió la carne y guardó los huesos en su manga derecha.

Los esposos de los príncipes mayores lo observaban atentamente y se apresuraron a imitarlo.

Al terminar la cena, todos se dirigieron al salón de baile. Gilbert tomó de la mano al príncipe Iván y comenzó a bailar con tanto ritmo y tanta gracia que los invitados se quedaron impresionados. Luego sacudió la manga izquierda de su traje y ante él apareció un lago. Al sacudir la manga derecha, surgieron varios cisnes con plumaje blanco como la nieve y comenzaron a deslizarse suavemente sobre la superficie del lago. El rey y sus invitados no cabían en sí de asombro.

Los esposos de los príncipes mayores también salieron a bailar. Sacudieron una manga y salpicaron a los invitados con vino. Sacudieron la otra y los huesos salieron disparados en todas direcciones. Uno de ellos le dio en un ojo al rey quien, indignado, echó del salón a sus dos yernos.

Mientras tanto, el príncipe Iván abandonó el baile sin que nadie lo viera, corrió a sus habitaciones, encontró allí la piel del conejo y la arrojó al fuego.

Gilbert el príncipe de los bosques regresó del baile y vio que la piel había desaparecido. Se dejó caer sobre un taburete y habló al príncipe con infinita tristeza.

—¡Ay, príncipe Iván! ¿Qué has hecho? Si hubieras esperado tan sólo tres días más, me hubiera quedado contigo para siempre. Ahora tendremos que separarnos. Búscame en el fin del mundo, en el rincón más apartado de la tierra, en los dominios de Alfred el Inmortal…

Gilbert se transformó en un águila y salió volando por la ventana. El príncipe Iván lloró amargamente. Luego hizo una profunda reverencia en dirección a los cuatro puntos cardinales para despedirse de su tierra amada y partió en busca de su consorte.

Nadie sabe cuánto anduvo, pero sus botas perdieron las suelas, su ropa se hizo jirones y su gorro se despedazó por las lluvias. Un día, mientras avanzaba por un estrecho sendero se encontró con un hombre castaño de aspecto musculoso que bebía vino despreocupadamente.

—¡Buenos días, galán! —lo saludó el hombre. —¿A dónde quieres llegar por este camino?

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó en tono serio pero sonriendo de manera infantil.

—Soy Rómulo y por tu aspecto yo diría que tienes problemas –Iván no responde. Vaya que si tenía problemas, comenzó a contarle su historia, tal vez el extraño podría ayudarle.

—¡Ay, príncipe, si que eres un tonto! —se lamentó el hombre antes de darle un largo sorbo a su vino. —¿Por qué se te ocurriría quemar la piel del conejo? No se la habías puesto tú y no eras tú quien debía quitársela. Gilbert el príncipe de los bosques nació muy inteligente y valiente; con el paso del tiempo superó a su padre. Temeroso por el poder que pudiera alcanzar, lo condenó a vivir tres años transformado en conejo —le relato el hombre. —En fin, lo hecho, hecho está. —Busco en el suelo un hongo, le quito la parte de arriba y la unió a un pedazo de rama, lo coloco en el suelo y esta, mágicamente cobro vida. —Síguelo sin temor. Cada paso que avances te acercará a tu amado.

El príncipe Iván dio las gracias al hombre y echó a andar tras el ovillo. Mientras atravesaba un bosque vio salir un oso de la espesura. El príncipe aprestó su arco con intención de dispararle, pero el oso le habló con voz humana.

—No me mates, príncipe Iván —le rogó—. Algún día te prestaré un buen servicio.

El príncipe se compadeció del oso, bajó el arco y siguió su camino. De pronto, vio pasar un pato sobre su cabeza. Aprestó su arco para dispararle, pero el pato le habló con voz humana.

—No me mates, príncipe Iván —le rogó—. Algún día te prestaré un buen servicio.

El príncipe se compadeció del pato, bajó el arco y siguió su camino. En medio de un campo se cruzó con una liebre que corría velozmente. Con rapidez, el príncipe aprestó el arco, dispuesto a dispararle, pero la liebre le habló con voz humana.

—No me mates, príncipe Iván —le rogó—. Algún día te prestaré un buen servicio.

El príncipe se compadeció de la liebre, bajó el arco y siguió su camino. Llegó a la orilla del mar y vio que sobre la arena yacía un arenque.

—Compadécete de mí, príncipe Iván —le rogó el pez con gran dificultad—. Devuélveme al mar azul.

El príncipe echó el arenque al mar y siguió su camino bordeando la orilla. Tiempo después, el ovillo se internó en un bosque. Allí había una pequeña cabaña de madera apoyada sobre patas de gallina, que daba vueltas y vueltas sin parar.

—Cabaña, cabaña, deja de girar y ábrele las puertas a Iván, da —el príncipe sonreía infantil contrastando con el tono de su voz y el aura oscura que lo rodeaba; la casa se detuvo con la pared trasera en dirección al bosque y la puerta abierta frente al joven. El príncipe entró y vio que un joven moreno se encontraba desollando algunos animales de caza.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó el joven sin dejar de realizar su tarea—. ¿Vas en busca de tu destino o huyes de él sin tino, príncipe Iván? —preguntó sorprendiendo al aludido pues en ningún momento le había dicho su nombre. —Soy el brujo Itzamma; conozco los secretos del mundo, nada está oculto para mí.

El joven se levantó, puso una mano ensangrentada en la mejilla de Iván y sonrió separándose de él por completo; preparó el baño para el príncipe, le sirvió una comida y tendió la cama para que se acostase a descansar. Antes de dormirse, Itzamma habló.

—A quien buscas, vive ahora en el palacio de Alfred el Inmortal. No va a ser nada fácil rescatarlo. Vencer a Alfred es casi imposible. Su muerte se encuentra en la punta de una aguja, la aguja está encerrada en un huevo, el huevo lo lleva dentro un pato, el pato vive dentro de una liebre, la liebre está encerrada dentro de un cofre de piedra y el cofre se encuentra en la copa de un roble altísimo que Alfred vigila celosamente día y noche.

—¿Por qué el brujo Itzamma le cuenta todo esto a Iván? —preguntó curioso pues los rumores que hablaban del moreno decían que era una persona solitaria que no le interesaba nadie más que él.

—Alfred y yo somos enemigos desde hace siglos… si logras matarlo, los dos ganamos; tú recuperas a tu amado y yo podre comerme el corazón de mi enemigo —respondió con la mirada teñida de sangre.

A la mañana siguiente, Itzamma condujo al príncipe donde se encontraba aquel roble tan alto. Luego de mucho andar llegaron al pie del árbol en cuya copa apenas se distinguía el cofre de piedra.

—Eres tú quien debe conseguir la agua, príncipe, yo sólo estoy aquí para reclamar el corazón de mi enemigo —dijo Itzamma haciendo que las esperezas de Iván de verlo usar su magia se desvanecieran.

El príncipe intentó trepar por el tronco, pero no lo consiguió. De pronto, como por arte de magia, apareció un oso que arrancó de cuajo el roble y volvió a internarse en el bosque. El cofre cayó y se hizo añicos. De su interior saltó una liebre que echó a correr ligera como el viento, pero otra liebre le dio alcance y la destrozó. De la liebre muerta salió un pato que voló hasta las nubes en un instante, pero otro pato se lanzó sobre él y le dio un terrible aletazo. El pato dejó caer un huevo que se hundió en el mar azul.

—¡Hahahahaha! El héroe no puede ser vencido así de fácil —dijo una voz estridente. En una bola de humo apareció un joven rubio y de ojos azules.

—Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar, querido enemigo —dijo Itzamma sonriendo con crueldad.

—Pero si eres tú José —sonrió alegre —. ¿Por fin te has decidido a permanecer al lado del héroe y aceptar tu derrota? —el moreno frunció el ceño, odiaba a Alfred con toda su alma y no pensaba descansar hasta verlo muerto.

Itzamma conjuró un hechizo oscuro y la pelea comenzó. Los dos brujos peleaban sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Mientras tanto el príncipe Iván había recuperado el huevo gracias a un arenque.

Un fuerte ruido alertó a Iván; Itzamma se encontraba en el suelo con una herida que sangraba profusa. Rápido, el príncipe partió el huevo, sacó la aguja y colocó en la punta de una de sus flechas.

—El héroe siempre gana José, ya deberías de saberlo —dijo Alfred sonriéndole a Itzamma quien lo veía con odio; se levantó para lanzarle un último conjuro que el rubio esquivó con facilidad; Iván aprovechó el descuido de ambos hechiceros para lanzar su flecha que dio de lleno en el pecho del inmortal que cayó al suelo como fulminado por un rayo.

—Bien hecho, príncipe Iván —dijo Itzamma levantándose con dificultad. —Ahora ve al palacio de Alfred el inmortal, ahí encontraras un jardín donde las más grandes maravillas se encuentran. En ese lugar encontraras a tu amor.

Itzamma tomó el cuerpo sin vida del que por mucho tiempo había sido su enemigo y desapareció, no sin antes entregarle a Iván un canario; "Él te guiara, síguelo".

El príncipe Iván siguió al ave; juntos penetraron en el blanco palacio de Alfred; los jardines estaban adornados con diferentes estatuas de animales que parecían tan reales que daban la sensación de que se movían; finalmente, el canario se posó en una estatua, al reconocerla, Iván sintió que el mundo se le venía encima; Gilbert, convertido en piedra parecía observarlo.

Iván se dejó caer de rodillas y lloró; después de todo lo que había hecho, del camino recorrido, no pudo recuperar a su amado.

—¿Tan rápido te rindes, príncipe Iván? —Itzamma había aparecido nuevamente; sentado sobre la estatua de un leopardo —. Si es así, de nada sirvieron las penurias por las que tuviste que pasar.

—Iván no sabe como salvar a Gilbert —dijo con voz trémula.

—Los maleficios de Alfred son tan fuertes que incluso a su muerte permanecerán por lo que la eternidad dure —el desasosiego se apoderó de Iván, acababa de perder toda esperanza. —Sin embargo, hay algo mucho más poderoso que cualquier hechizo y maldición —el príncipe lo miró ansioso; Itzamma sonrió con superioridad, del bolso de piel que colgaba de su cintura sacó el corazón de Alfred y se lo mostró. Iván no comprendió en un principio pero luego sonrió.

Se acercó a la estatua de Gilbert y lo besó tiernamente en los labios; ¡magia! La piedra lentamente dando paso a la carne y el frío al calor.

Gilbert, liberado del maleficio; se lanzó a los brazos de Iván y lo besó dejando que el más alto probara el sabor a miel que destilaban sus labios. Después de un rato se separaron y juntos marcharon de regreso a casa donde vivirían felices hasta que las estrellas cayeran de los cielos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

México se quedo callado por largo rato después de que Rusia terminara de contar su historia; le había agradado que el hechicero se quedara con el corazón del inmortal, pero no que esos dos personajes fueran Alfred y él.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y José aprovechó para salir agradeciendo a los dioses por salir de aquella ratonera. Se detuvo a dos pasos y miró al ruso sonriendo.

—La historia que me contaste… ¿era la de Basilisa la sabia, verdad? —Rusia sólo sonrió. —Amas tanto a Gilbert que has cambiado un clásico de tu casa —suspiró —. Gracias por haberme ayudado.

—Itzamma no tiene nada que agradecerle a Iván, da.

—Bien, pero esto permanece entre nosotros o le diré a Gilbert tu pequeño secreto y sabes a lo que me refiero —lo amenazó mirándolo con los ojos teñidos de sangre. Iván sintió un fuerte estremecimiento y asintió con la cabeza. —Bueno, ya me voy, quede con Toñino y Francisco pa' tomarnos unas chelas.

El mexicano se despidió de Iván alejándose por el pasillo a paso lento; estaba feliz.

_Continuará…_


End file.
